The Doll's House
by Galaxian explosion
Summary: A la fin du XVIIIème siècle, Albafica, un jeune orphelin prend la place d'une amie pour servir de sacrifice dans une étrange maison. Déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il se cache dérrière les portes du manoir, il est loin de se douter de ce qu'il va lui arriver en passant le grand portail de la maison. lemon Minos x Alba, Manigoldo x Véronica, Byaku x Rune EN COURS DE REECRITURE


Voici la nouvelle version du prologue de The Doll's House, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

* * *

**Prologue**

Notre histoire commence dans un pays reculé qui nous est inconnu à ce jour. L'oubli ayant frappé tous ceux qui s'y étaient aventurés pour ne plus se rappeler de l'enfer qu'ils y avaient vécu. Un peu comme si ces aventuriers avaient traversé une partie du globe qui n'avait jamais existé au point même que les habitants les avaient aussi oublié. Compliqué n'est-ce pas ? Mais que voulez-vous, ce n'est que la plus pure des vérités ce que je vous raconte en cet instant.

Ce pays est un endroit où la température moyenne avoisinait les 5°C tout comme la sympathie et l'esprit d'ouverture de ses habitants. Ceux-ci étaient si bêtes et naïfs qu'ils croyaient à toutes petites légendes que leur racontaient les voyageurs qui voulaient faire connaître leurs petites aventures qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses. A croire que les livres des plus grands philosophes n'avaient jamais été amenés dans cette contrée éloignée de tout savoir.

Cependant, seule une petite ville reculée des autres possédait une bibliothèque où le savoir pouvait enfin avoir sa place même si peu de personne venait pour y lire les quelques bouquins qu'elle possédait. Sa propriétaire était une jeune femme au physique plutôt avantageux et dont l'intelligence était nettement supérieur à ceux des autres.

Son mari aussi était très cultivé et était un homme bon qui étudiait la botanique au fond du jardin de leur maison de classe bourgeoise. Mais hélas, cette noble famille avait vu passé son dernier jour entouré de villageois aux sourires fauves et de flammes brûlant leur vieille habitation jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace du bois avec lequel elle avait été bâtie.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour le moment. Un peu plus loin, après avoir traversé une forêt dense, on pouvait voir un grand manoir au sommet d'une colline escarpée. Personne ne savait qui y vivait et depuis combien de temps. Certaines légendes racontaient qu'une bête hideuse y était enfermée et dévorait les belles jeunes femmes qui s'y aventuraient sans pitié. D'autres disaient qu'une magnifique créature attirait les vierges les soirs de pleine lune pour en faire ses esclaves ou les manger.

Mais toutes ses rumeurs s'arrêtèrent quand « La chose » prit contact avec le village. Elle demanda qu'une seule chose mais qui semblait infaisable aux yeux de tous. Malgré cela, les hommes acceptèrent le marché qu'elle leur proposa. Tous les 50 ans, ils devront lui offrir 15 jeunes vierges en échange de quoi elle détruira les récoltes des habitants dans tout le pays. Les paysans ne se demandèrent même pas si elle en avait vraiment la capacité qu'ils acceptèrent. La naïveté et l'égoïsme étant, je vous le rappelle, la seule loi de cette contrée.

Plusieurs siècles s'écoulèrent et les villageois continuèrent à lui offrir plusieurs vierges en sacrifice pendant que leurs récoltes s'amélioraient d'année en année. Cette situation leur plaisaient et ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'y changer quelque chose. Les hommes agissaient toujours en pensant à eux-même sans se soucier de ce qu'ils arrivaient aux femmes envoyées au manoir. Même les biens pensant ne se révoltaient pas contre cette règle. De toute façon, si ce n'étaient pas le cas, ils disparaissaient mystérieusement du jour au lendemain donc tout allait pour le mieux d'une certaine manière.

Mais il suffit d'un tout petit événement pour que tout soit chamboulé du jour au lendemain. Peu de choses peuvent rester secrètes éternellement...

Nous sommes maintenant à la fin du XVIIIème siècle et l'heure des 15 sacrifices à sonner pour notre petit village.

Les cloches de l'église sonnaient depuis déjà quelques minutes beaucoup plus forts qu'elles en avaient l'habitude. D'après le prêtre, cette journée était la plus importante de l'année après celle de la naissance du Fils et devait être commémorée comme il le fallait. Selon lui, ces sacrifices étaient une offrande au Seigneur qui avait choisit leur communauté pour l'honorer grâce à leur bonne foi.

Beaucoup de gens, naïfs, l'avaient évidemment crus et considéraient cela comme un acte envers Dieu à respecter quelque en soit le prix. Dieu était la créature divine qui vivait dans le château au delà de la forêt, pour eux, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là dessus.

Le maire de la petite ville sortit de la mairie avec un papier en main et monta sur l'estrade qui se trouvait au centre de la place principale où les gens se réunissaient à présent tous les 50 ans. Le vent soufflait fort et fouettait le visage vieux et bourrus du maire qui renifla un peu pour empêcher de la morve de sortir de ses narines. L'homme arrivait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes, sans doute avait-il but pour célébrer ce jour de fête.

Il continua à renifler et passa sa grosse main sale sur son nez rouge assez difficilement pour enlever la sécrétion nasale qui avait réussit à couler jusqu'à sa lèvre supérieure. Quand il eut enfin réussit à la retirer non sans qu'il y ait quelques gouttes avalées. Il regarda le liquide visqueux dégoulinant entre ses doigts pendant quelques secondes et frotta ceux-ci contre son vêtement déjà tâché d'alcool et de sauce.

« Il est vraiment infect... »pensa Albafica mêlé à la foule en observant cet homme pitoyable qui avait été élu pour la troisième foi d'affilée en tant que maire. Heureusement, c'était le meilleur des candidats à avoir été choisit par la population. Les villageois avaient eu le choix entre lui et un esclavagiste. Le troisième étant partit pour fuir ce pays de fous.

Le maire demanda une chaise de peur de tomber à cause de son état d'ébriété avancé. Son assistant apporta une petite chaise en bois qui risquait bien de se casser sous le poids éléphantesque du dirigeant. Après plusieurs éternuements qui finirent eux aussi sur le tissus du maire et même sur son menton. Ensuite, il commença enfin à lire la feuille qui était bien sale à cause de ses petits jeux dont l'hygiène ne faisait apparemment pas partie. L'alcoolique arriva enfin aux noms de celles qui allaient être envoyées au manoir.

« Je vais citer les noms de celles qui ont l'immense honneur d'avoir été choisies pour cette tâche pour le bien de notre communauté... » annonça le maire entre deux rots qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus à Albafica.

« Et qui vont être tuées sans la moindre pitié... » marmonna celui-ci. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour conscientisez les habitants mais personne ne l'avait écouté le faisant passer pour un fou. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être originaire de cet endroit où la bêtise faisait sa loi. Il ne pouvait rien y changer de toute façon. Le maire continua de lire ce qu'il arrivait à lire.

« ... seront envoyées ce soir au château du comte Mlle Jeanne Piront, Mlle Sylveth Mireau, Mlle Gisè Gray » des petites de rire firent entendre dans la foule, tout le monde savait que partageait la couche de tout homme ayant un physique potable. « Mlle Sasha Kido »

Albafica écarquilla les yeux, Sasha Kido était tout comme lui une orpheline vivant dans le même orphelinat que lui. Les deux jeunes adolescents s'étaient entendus dès leur première rencontre au point de devenir inséparables. Mais la veille-même de l'annonce, Sasha s'était enfuie du village avec un voyageur dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse. Albafica n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour l'aider à quitter ce pays de fous.

Pour lui, c'était trop tôt pour partir. Ses parents étaient morts 6 ans plus tôt dans un incendie délibérément provoqué et l'enquête n'avait mené à rien. Il fini orphelin sans même savoir qui était l'assassin de sa mère et de son père. Marqué à vie par un rideau de flammes rouges duquel il avait faillit ne jamais en ressortir vivant pour ensuite trouver les corps carbonisés de ceux qu'il appelait « papa » et « maman » autrefois. Un monde qui s'écroule dans les yeux d'un enfant âge de seulement 10 ans qui ne connaissait rien à la mort avant ce drame.

Albafica ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, si le maire apprenait que Sasha s'était enfuie et qu'il n'y avait que 14 femmes, elle serait déshonorée et les hommes du village allaient partir immédiatement à sa recherche. Si ils la retrouvaient, Sasha serait punie et son amant sûrement mit à mort.

« Tu m'as l'air soucieux, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit que l'assistant du maire était descendu de l'estrade et l'avait rejoint au milieu de la populace. C'était l'une des seules personnes avec qui il s'entendait bien malgré son manque total de clairvoyance à propos de son patron. Celui-ci continuait de citer les noms des « héroïnes ».

« Je me demandais si le fait qu'il manquait une des filles serait grave pour nous. » répondit Albafica mal à l'aise. Son interlocuteur le regarda étonné que son ami ne soit pas plus heureux que ça puis il rétorqua d'un ton grave :.

« Oh que oui, ça le serait et pas qu'un peu !

Comment cela ?

Nous avons donné une liste des jeunes filles vierges au manoir avec leur portrait pour que le Maître ne choisissent que celles qu'il préfère. » répondit l'assistant en souriant « Il serait furieux si il apprenait qu'il en manquerait rien qu'une seule »

Cette liste était sûrement erronée, elle ne comprenait que les jeunes demoiselles considérées comme une tare familiale comme c'était le cas pour Gisèle et Sasha que le maire n'aimaient pas car elles lui désobéissaient sans hésitez. Mais le risque qu'il prenait était énorme, envoyer délibérément une femme que tout le monde savait plus vierge, allait sûrement retomber sur les habitants surtout qu'il ait mentit à cette chose allait peut-être même coûter la vie à Gisèle.

Même si Albafica en s'entendait pas vraiment avec celle-ci, il refusait qu'elle soit victime d'un piège aussi horrible et personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle serait la réaction que pourrait avoir le maître du château si il remarquait le piège du maire. Sans que l'assistant de celui-ci ne le remarque, l'adolescent quitta la foule et quitta le petite place.

Les rues du villages étaient vides car tous les habitants étaient entrain de faire la fête pour ce soir. Il y rencontra néanmoins quelques hommes et enfants déjà saouls alors que ce n'étaient que les premières heures des festivités. Albafica s'avançait le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait dans une petite ruelle. Plusieurs ordures jonchaient le sol et des rats se baladaient déchiquetant les restes d'un cadavres. Un véritable mets pour ses bestioles porteur de maladie et d'insalubrité. Il se pinça le nez avec ses doigts pour ne pas devoir respirer l'odeur des champignons et de la pourritures qui avaient germés près des maisons.

Il s'arrêta devant la bicoque la plus délabrées de toutes celles qu'on pouvaient trouver dans le quartier. Elle était en bois et des mites étaient entrain de se régaler de ce délicieux repas offert au point que la porte avait été coupée en deux par leur faute. Une odeur dévastatrice d'urine mélangée à de la nourriture moisie et de sexe ressortait de l'intérieur. C'était vraiment écoeurant et cela donnait envie se vider l'estomac sur le sol tant tout était immonde.

Il toqua sur la lourde porte mais personne ne lui répondit, il entra avec un brin d'hésitation à l'intérieur. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, celui-ci était joliment décoré faisant une véritable transition avec l'extérieur. Il n'y avait que deux pièces, celle-ci où il était dans laquelle on y trouvait une petite table ronde napée d'un tissu blanc avec des fleurs, de quelques chaises avec un petit coussin pour éviter qu'un épis mal placé ne rentre dans le postérieur et les mûrs contre lesquels étaient placées une petite étagère et une armoire elles aussi en bois. Le papier peint beige n'avait rien perdu de sa couleur beige et avait un rendu magnifique. On aurait dit une petite demeure qu'on pouvait trouver en pleine campagne. Pourtant, Albafica n'avait jamais vu la deuxième pièce qu'elle comptait. Il refusait même d'y entrer tellement qu'elle coûtait dégoûtait. Il s'agissait de la chambre du propriétaire de la maison.

De petits gémissements espacés fusaient de la chambre. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la voix d'une femme. Les gémissements finirent par s'emplifier et devinrent des cris de plaisir mêlé à de la douleur pendant que le grincement d'un lit se faisait fortement entendre. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et Albafica se sentait mal à l'aise mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il attendit donc encore 2 minutes avant d'entendre un hurlement de jouissance d'un homme suivit de celle de la femme. Peu de temps après, un homme sortit habillé de la pièce en regardant fixement l'intrus assit sur une chaise qui rougit violemment. Il était aussi laid et gros que pouvait l'être le maire. A vrai dire, il était même un de ses plus proches amis le banquier du village.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un collègue maintenant » dit-il avec un petit sourire en déposant sa main sur le genou droit du jeune homme et le caresser lentement tandis que le visage d'Albafica devenait livide. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à cela. Ce geste le dégoûtait et le beau garçon lui gifla violemment la joue.

« Ptit con » s'énerva le banquier qui réussit à lui rattraper les deux bras qu'il maintint avec force. « Tu vas le regretter ! »

« Lâche-le pauv'con » retentit la voix de la même personne qui s'était fait prendre par ce type peu de temps avant.

« T'es vraiment qu'une pute Shaina !

« Ouais c'est mon boulot... maintenant que t'as eu que tu voulais, casse-toi ! » répondit Shaina d'un ton cassant. Celle-ci était aussi une amie d'enfance d'Albafica mais qui avait finit prostituée avant d'avoir pu suivre des études. Elle avait besoin d'argent et dans ce village, il n'y avait aucun autre débouché pour une pauvre orpheline qui n'avait jamais été adopté.

L'homme obéit en grognant et sortit de la maison furieux sans demander son reste après avoir enfin relâcher Albafica. La prostituée regarda avec curiosité son ami qui observait les traces rouges que lui avait laissé le banquier sur ses poignets. Son ami venait très rarement lui rendre visite sur son lieu de travail qui lui servait aussi de logement et ce n'était certainement pas pour le genre de « service » qu'elle faisait pour ses visiteurs habituels qu'il était là.

« Toi, t'as quelque à m'demander.. » dit Shaina soucieuse.

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service... »

**_A suivre..._**


End file.
